Resident Evil  Agony
by SuicidalPornstar
Summary: The Virus has escaped from a secret Umbrella laboratory in Tokyo... only one woman has survived, a security guard who was also a killer for Umbrella! She will not give up... she does not want to die... she will fight for survive! But will she escape?


Resident Evil – Agony

Chapter One ~~~ Survive

Note:

WARNING: This fanfiction has mature content, like blood and strong language!

Also, I know my English is not perfect… but I do my best! I write in English… because I love it… and so more people can read the story. I use LEO much XD I hope you like it…..

I am alone… all alone… since days, I did not see a human. I ask myself, if I am the only human left on the Earth. It is strange… before a few weeks, I would have been really happy to say that. But now it is… scary… I am not sure if I will ever see another human again. Not that I like them. Oh no, do not think that way! When I tell you that I am a security guard, you might think that I do this job because I want to protect others… but that's not true. I always hated humans, from deep inside my heart. I have every reason to do so… I know the true nature of humans, very well. They are like demons that only destroy, kill, hurt and lie. No one is innocent… no one… even little children like to torture animals, break things and say cruel insults. That is why I never wanted to belong to the human race… but now…

When you feel like the last survivor on the Earth, you start to wish for another one. No matter who… just someone you can talk to… someone that stops you from going crazy. Do not think I am weak… I am not… I was never allowed to be weak. I might look that way, just like a weak woman. Some people who see me thought I was one of those bitches who cared about nothing else then shopping and dressing. Some even thought I was a model, because I have the face of a doll. My black almond eyes and the white skin may look innocent… but I am not. Like most Japanese woman, I am small, but my body hides lot of muscles. I could crush down or even kill a grown up man without difficulty… that is what I learned… the only thing I learned while I was working for Umbrella…

Yes. I am one of those who is guilty for the whole situation. I was working as security for Umbrella. Why? Because… they were powerful… and because

I was one of their best, they gave me a lot of money for my work. And why should I have a bad conscience because of that? I hate humans, any way. Maybe the work… was like a revenge for me. Yes, I killed people, because Umbrella told me to. It did not feel bad for me. I knew that they deserved it… every one of them. What I did was my job, and I did not care who gave me the commands. I could have worked for anybody else… but Umbrella made me the best offer.

But then… everything changed. I do not know how exactly… but when I went to work, some day… something happened. I can not remember what… just that I woke up sometime. I was lying in a room that was a blood bath. I fast realized that it was a room in the large labs Umbrella build under the Earth. Only few people know that, but the whole underground of Tokyo is not just stone and earth… deep under that, there is another city… a city with technology most people can not even imagine. This is the place where Umbrella makes its experiments. There are labs like that around the whole world, in almost any important city, some even under the desert. But in the city, it is the easiest to get test object. There are so many useless people… people that have no friends, no family, some life on the streets. No one misses them when they just… disappear. Many people are even happy when the city is not so full of homeless persons. So it does not disturb them when Umbrella takes those peoples… and deep under the earth, no one can hear their death cries.

Well I know the lab, very good. I have mostly worked in the city, or have guarded the secret entrances to the lab, but some times, I also went down… to get orders or to bring new test objects. So I instantly knew where I was. The room was broken in thousand pieces… the glass from the test tubes, the apparats… everything. And not only broken, covered with blood. Even I was covered with blood! I saw some of the workers of Umbrella… they all lay on the floor. One of them, he was called Dr. Sumida, lay very close to me. His head was… ripped off! Shock was on his face, his body was strangely twisted. Beside him, lay his assistant, Dr. Matsumoto. He looked even worse… much worse… his belly was opened, the bowels pulled out. But the most horrible thing… was the fact… that someone was sitting over him. A human that wore the clothes of a test object, but he looked… wrong… too pale… parts of his skin were torn off, showing rotten flesh. He did not notice me, because he was eating Matsumotos heart out of his body! He must have killed him shortly before, because Matsumoto was still… moving! Of course he was dead… but like a chicken with the head ripped off, his muscles made disgusting movements.

Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. A scream! I turned around quickly, with the fast movement I had learned in the battles. I saw a woman, standing behind me. Her face was white as death, she starred at the Zombie with shock in her eyes. Then she bend forward and puked on the floor. I rolled my eyes. I saw on her clothes that she was working for Umbrella… just as a small assistant, but she was working his people who made experiments with humans. And now she was so shocked… when one of the experiments killed one who had created him. That was miserable and fake! Most humans were so weak… I felt nothing but contempt for them. Blood and bowels could not shock me anymore. I had seen so much of them. Even the whole lab covered with blood and body parts, did not make me feel bad. I was just a little worried, because I had no idea what happened… not even how I got there, in this room.

Then, another sound was heard… a deep growl… not human, more like a blood thirsty animal. I knew what it was, heard the sound before. It was the Zombie! He must have heard the womans cry… I gave her an angry look, then grabbed for my weapons. But, I had to realize… my weapons were not there! Nothing… nothing was there! I was standing there, naked. My slim body had no protection against the attacker. That I stood before that woman naked did not disturb me. I was not such a woman that would cry if someone saw her naked… I had bigger problems, the attacking Zombie! I knew he may not bite me… or… I would become like him!

I tensed my muscles… went in a fight stance… looked in the ugly rotten face of the test object. He gave out another growl, then he stretched out his arms, stumbling at me fast. I bend my knees slightly… then, with the elegance of a cat, I jumped up with a turning kick. My foot hit the Zombies face, breaking it's neck with an ugly sound. A cold, triumphant smile lay on my lips. One Zombie… was no match for me. Then I turned around, and, just then, the woman ran to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Oh, thank you!", she cried loud, hugging me. "Thank you, you saved my life! Oh thank you so much!"

I looked at her with pure disgust and pushed her away, violently. Then I put a hand around her throat and starred at her with deadly eyes.

"Do not ever touch me again, bitch!", I said with a low, threatening voice. Her eyes wided and filled with even more fear.

"But… but…"

"Shut up, you dirty little slut, and tell me what happened here? Why are they death? Why are the test objects free? And… why the fuck am I here, NAKED?"

In the first moment she got so pale that I thought she would puke again.

"Swallow it down, bitch", I said deadly, but with an ambiguous smile. "And now tell me, what the fuck has happened?"

"I… I do not now… exactly…", she stuttered. "I… was… working… with Dr. Taiyuki, when… the alarm went off."

"Working with him?" I said and gave her short skirt a dirty look. "I bet you sucked his dick, bitch. What happened then."

"We… heard screams… an experiment had been out of control! It destroyed everything and freed other test objects. I do not know… how… this happened… but there was fighting, and… everyone tried to escape, but the doors were all closed. The security were fighting, but there were too many… and also many test tubes breaked. So the Virus… got… free…" She gulped heavily. Then she started to cry again. Her make up was running over her cheeks. "Please… I did nothing… this is not my fault… please… get me out of here!"

I punched her in the face, but that only made her cry more. She was almost breaking down, but I pulled her again on the feet at her blonde dyed hairs.

"I do not care about you, if you die, but… if you want to life… shut the hell up and follow me. Every monster will hear us, if you scream around like that! So, make one another sound, and I break your neck, right now, got it, bitch?" My God, how pathetic she was! But… her thoughts made me think… what happened? In all the years, there was never any experiment that got out of control! What creature could have such power? And what happened to me? Why did I not fight with the other securities? And why was I naked? It was all strange… but I could think about that later. Now I had to get out of the lab! I threw my long black hair over my shoulder, then I slowly went forward.

First I took some clothes from one of the rooms were the scientists dressed. I cursed as I only found a short skirt like the one that bitch behind me was wearing. The other clothes were all bloody… I did not touch them, because the Virus might be on them. But because I did not want to show my beautiful firm boobs to everyone, I just took some bandages and wrapped them around my upper body. Finally, I found some boots. They were a bit too big for me, but they were better then nothing. Then I walked further. I had a bad feeling… my instincts were like of a cat of prey, and I always felt it when danger was close. So was ready for everthing. It was quiet… too queit… just some distant screams some times. And then, suddenly, a door flew open and a horde of Zombies stormed out.

I quickly took a weapon of one of the guards and started to shoot at them. Three of them had their head exploding from the bullets. Blood and brain was splattering around. I shot more bullets, tearing of and arm and a leg. One Zombie grapped for me… I jumped back, wanted to shoot again… but there was no more bullets! I could see his teeth, smell his disgusting breath… his hand reached me! His flesh was mellow like rotten meat. More Zombies came, from all sides. I was in a narrow corridor, so there was nowhere I could escape! But I was not ready to give up… not me! I made a step back, then jumped on the wall and pushed me off, making a backflip. With a high kick, I shattered a Zombies head into bloody peaces.

Then… there was another scream. The woman that had followed me had not made it to escape from the horde of Zombies. I heard her death screams, as they ripped out her arms and bowels while she was still alive. I had to smile shortly… so it was a good idea to take her with me. The Zombies would be busy eating her, so I could escape. I ran away. I did not care about her death, she had been a miserable bitch, any way. But the attack had showed me one thing: I needed a better weapon! So I looked at all the dead guards, and finally… I found two huge black magnums. I took them and went on. I found out, that all the doors were locked, but I had another idea. I searched for grenades, and bombed open an lift shaft. The elevator was not there, but I don't needed it. I pulled bandages around my hands, and then I climbed up the elevator ropes.

It was a long way up… even for my strong arms. I felt my muscles shake, but I clench my teeth and climbed further. Sweat was running down my face. I knew for a second, I would not make it… I would fall to my death… I wondered if it would be better. But no! I was a fighter. Born to fight and to kill. So I finally got high enough. But then came the most difficult part… I had taken a small piece of explosive with me… I fixed it on the door, hoping it would be strong enough to make a hole into the metal, but not too strong so that it would hurt me or knock me down from the ropes. But the explosion was strong, stronger than I thought. I felt how my hands lost the grip… felt how I falled down… to death…

No! With all my power, I held the ropes. I felt them cutting into my palms, but I could take the pain. With an elegant jump, I jumped from the ropes and through the door. I would be saved! I had escaped out of the lab!

But it was so quiet… no one was in the hall of the building that, on the outside, was just a normal office building for Umbrella. And then, a terrible thought came to my mind… why could I escape the lab so easily? There should have been much more monsters down there! I ran to one of the windows, looked outside… and then I saw them. Zombies, attacking shocked people. Cars crashing into each other. People… eating each other. Some running around screaming. Dead bodies and blood, every where. There must have been more time passed while I was sleeping, than I thought… how much? And how many monsters did escape of the lab?

I turned around quickly, as I heard a metallic noise. The cover of one of the air shafts… was shaking. And then, something jumped out, something much more horrible than any Zombie. It was a creature that looked like someone had ripped off the skin. It was standing on all fours, the body blood red of muscles, the brain pulsating, and a long, horrible tounge hanging out of his mouth. Next second, the tong pierced in my direction, like a deadly arrow. I jumped to the side, making a somersault, and that saved me. I knew, when that tounge would hurt me… I would be infected, too!

I pulled my magnums, taking one in each hand, and shot at the monster. But it was fast, it escaped the bullets with a jump. It landed on me, knocking me to the ground and against a wall. My head banged against the stone and I felt dizzy. The creature opened its mouth… ready to kill me… but with my last strength, I lifted a magnum and shot right through his brain. I ducked away from the bloody explosion. I wanted to get up, but almost could not. But… it was not safe here. I somehow got up, staggered to the door… another door… here, also everything was fool of blood and dead people. I almost fell over a man who didn't have a face anymore, because it was eaten. I got even more dizzy… my head hurt like hell… I felt sick and everything was flickering before my eyes. Another door… a bathroom! I locked the door behind me, made sure that the hole of the air shaft was too small for a monster to come into the room… then I broke down on the floor, and everything went black…..

This is how I managed to escape the lab, and I am still alive. But the world outside has been turned into chaos. The only ones that are walking around are Zombies… and worse monsters. I do not know if only Tokyo is destroyed… only Japan… or already the whole world? The Virus is free… who can say what it can do to this planet? I don't know it, I can not even call for help, because all the telephones are dead and there is no electricity any more. In the night, everything is black… no lights anymore. I always hated the lights of Tokyo… so much… the people called it advance or even romantic, but to me, it was just an ugly city and a huge waste of electricity. A glowing sign how the peoples destroy the Earth. And… it's easier for a killer to work in the dark, the lights are just disturbing. But now… the darkness feels depressing. At least I have a candle… I am writing in the small note pad I found. Why do I do this? No one will ever read it… no one… but maybe… it will stop me from going crazy… I am strong! I must be strong! I…

What's that? I hear sound… close to me. I turn around, quickly, pulling my weapon, ready to kill another Zombie. But the figure standing behind me… does not look like a Zombie. It is a woman with a long red brown hairs, a red vest, a grey top and black pants. Her skin is a bit dirty, but I can't see any wound on her body. She is holding a gun at me.

"You are working for Umbrella… right?", she asks, slowly, in a deadly voice. I look back, just as cold, wondering how she knows this. But then I realize… I have taken the boots from a Umbrella guard… they have the red and white signs on them. "When you are working for Umbrella", the woman speaks, her eyes blazing with hate, "then I have to KILL YOU!"

End of Chapter One…..


End file.
